Season 37 (2006)
meets Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus.]] and the students of the Storybook Community School.]] to Sesame Street.]] ]] and the Seven Dwarves.]] , Jamie Foxx and Elmo.]] serves Mr. Johnson at a Russian restaurant.]] return in CGI form.]] ''Sesame Street Season 37 premiered on August 14, 2006. Season overview The 37th season of Sesame Street focuses on getting kids ready for school and the classroom experience. The season featured the debut of a new female Muppet character named Abby Cadabby, who introduces herself in the cold open of the season's first two episodes (4109 and 4110), as a fairy in training who recently moved to Sesame Street. Every other episode begins with a cold open featuring Grover, Elmo and Zoe singing "You never know who you'll meet on Sesame Street!" followed by Gordon announcing who the viewer will meet in today's episode. The season introduced a new human character to the street - Marco, Gina's new baby. A three-episode storyline (beginning in 4130) followed the adoption of Marco from Guatemala. Gina's adopting of Marco allowed Sesame Street to deal with issues of international adoption and non-traditional families. He appeared in two episodes the following season, and has not reappeared in season 40 to 41. As a new baby was introduced to the show this season, the previous Sesame Street children, Miles and Gabi, entered adulthood as they graduated from High School (in 4112). Episodes in season 37 featured a new segment entitled "This is the Game Today"; and one episode this season showed the return of the Twiddlebugs (in computer-animated form). New Elmo's World segments included the subjects of Friends, Penguins, Doctors, Building Things, Horses, and Fast & Slow. New installments of "Global Grover" included visits to Germany, Bangladesh, the Philippines, Iceland, and Hawaii. Starting in this season, the Fix-It Shop turned Mail-It Shop is now the Fix-It Shop once more, with no on-screen reason why. Parodies Parody sketches and segments include Scramalot (a Grouch parody of the musical Spamalot), Survivor: Musical Chairs (a parody of the reality show Survivor), Outrageous Makeover: Home Addition (a parody of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition), Law and Order: Special Letters Unit (a parody of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) and the song "The Breakfast Club" (a parody of the film The Breakfast Club). Several new Dinner Theater sketches include "What We're Having for Dinner" (a parody of Guess Who's Coming to Dinner), "Man of La Muncha" (a parody of Man of La Mancha) and "Omelet, Prince of Dinner" (a parody Hamlet). Episodes Episodes 4109 - 4134 (26 episodes) * Episode 4109 -- Abby Cadabby comes to Sesame Street * Episode 4110 -- Abby Cadabby's first day of school * Episode 4111 -- Cookie World * Episode 4112 -- Gabi and Miles graduate from High School * Episode 4113 -- Herb, the plant eating dinosaur * Episode 4114 -- Snow White's Meltdown * Episode 4115 -- Maria and Luis' wedding anniversary * Episode 4116 -- Elmo and Alan play school * Episode 4117 -- Good-bye Elmo, Hello Jelmo * Episode 4118 -- Ask Oscar Show * Episode 4119 -- Big Bird wishes the adults were kids * Episode 4120 -- Baby Bear writes a story called "The 3 Astro Bears" * Episode 4121 -- Telly's doll Freddy wants to play with Rocco * Episode 4122 -- Healthy Food Pageant * Episode 4123 -- Baby Bear builds an automatic lemonade pouring machine * Episode 4124 -- Slimey wants to be a hero like Trash Gordon * Episode 4125 -- Alphabet Road Show comes to Sesame Street * Episode 4126 -- Zoe has a birthday party for Rocco * Episode 4127 -- Oscar gets a Rottendoodle * Episode 4128 -- Zoe wants long hair like Rapunzel * Episode 4129 -- What Comes Next Game Show * Episode 4130 -- Gina Adopts a Baby, part 1 * Episode 4131 -- Gina Adopts a Baby, part 2 * Episode 4132 -- Gina Adopts a Baby, part 3 * Episode 4133 -- National Try a New Food Day * Episode 4134 -- Oscar and Grundgetta race the Sloppy Jalopy Notes * Starting this season, the U.S. Department of Education no longer provided funding to the show. * Episode titles, first given with the show numbers during Season 34, were dropped. * Several episode numbers were changed this year, from taping to air. The episodes focusing on Marco's adoption were moved to November in order to coincide with National Adoption Month. The original episode numbers include: :* 4109 -- Gina adopts a baby :* 4110 -- Gina brings the baby home :* 4123 -- Abby Cadabby comes to Sesame Street :* 4129 -- Abby starts school for the first time * During the initial run, the season re-aired old episodes in order to extend the new episodes over a longer period. * This was the last season to use the 2002 "blocks" opening sequence and the 1992 animated "dancing city" closing credits. Cast Muppet Characters :Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Grundgetta, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, the Count, Grover, Mr. Johnson, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Ernie, Bert, Murray Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe, Slimey, Jamie Fox Other Characters :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Marco, Mr. Noodle and Dorothy Muppets of Sesame Street :Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch (mistakenly uncredited), Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (mistakenly uncredited), Kevin Clash, Ryan Dillon, Eric Jacobson, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Caroll Spinney, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Kristin Chenoweth, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Guest Stars :Jamie Foxx, T. R. Knight, Shirley Jones, Matt Lauer, John Legend, Amy Sedaris, Alex Trebek, Lillias White Crew * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Line Producer: April Chadderon * Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg * Co Executive Producer Elmo's World: Kevin Clash * Production Designers: Victor Di Napoli, Lyndon Mosse * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Director of Music Operations: Danny Epstein * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Oritz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video Engineer: James Meek * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Vice President for Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. External Links * Sesame Workshop Pressroom - Season 37 * Season 37 Episodes Guide 37